1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method for displaying received data obtained by performing communication with information apparatuses connected to a network and for implementing control in recording the received data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the spread of the Internet and intranets, information apparatuses (sites) transmitting various types of information (hereinafter referred to as "homepages") are rapidly increasing. Many tools for reading the homepages are provided. The tools have a function (generally called a "bookmark") of recording the address of a homepage so that an operator can subsequently view the homepage when needed.
In the above-described conventional case, a bookmark is simply used to record the address of a homepage. When subsequently viewing the homepage, the operator may not recognize what the bookmark represents. Accordingly, in many cases, the operator needs to perform communication with the information apparatus corresponding to the bookmark in order to recognize the bookmark from displayed data.
In addition, when the number of bookmarks is very large, it is difficult to find a bookmark representing the desired homepage.